Bowser's Tower
by X-PrincessDaisyLove-X
Summary: Bowser has, once again, made things sticky for the Mario gang. Instead of kidnapping the princess, this time he has taken the fun out of the Party Islands by trapping them inside bubbles. Now Daisy must defeat Bowser and return the fun to the party.


**Ok, so my other story, Daisy's Thoughts, I'm still going to be updating that as Nintendo will keep neglecting Daisy. I promise I'm not abandoning it. But for now, here's another story, this time about Daisy going on an adventure. Enjoy.~**

* * *

 **~Prolouge~**

It was just any other day on the magical Party Islands in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, like it always was. Bubbles floated around, along with tiny stars. There were several islands. The Party Island is where you could play on the many exciting boards, like Rocket Road or Star Crossed Skyway. The Minigame Island is where you could play mini games, puzzle and extra games like The Choicest Voice. The Shopping Island is where you could buy memories from the Parties, like music and characters. There was also a dark island floating far away from the rest. The sky around it was dark and lightning flashed. Any bubble that floated near it popped. It had an evil vibe.

No one knew why it was there, but they ignored it. They tried not to let it ruin the party mood. But they all knew that something bad was bound to happen at any moment.

Boo had gotten himself stuck in one of the bubbles. Wario and Waluigi snickered to themselves as they watched him float, desperately trying to escape the bubble's grasp. The ghost was sadly failing. Mario, Luigi and Toad were all taking a walk through Party Island. Yoshi was running around, probably looking for some fruits to eat, and the two royals, Daisy and Peach, were talking.

 _"It was just another magical day on the Party Islands. Our heroes were laughing and playing games. When all of a sudden..."_

The sky suddenly got darker. Lightning struck around the Party Islands and everyone stared up with wonder.

"W-what's going on?" Peach asked. The wind started blowing violently. She grabbed her dress with one hand. Daisy held onto her other hand.

"Must be Bowser again!" Daisy replied. Her crown flew off her head.

"This is just like that time Peach got kidnapped!" Luigi screamed. "Oh wait! This is like ALL the times Peach had been kidnapped!"

"Bowser has some-a nerve barging in like this!" Mario added. "I hope he isn't here to kidnap Peach. He NEVER kidnaps the princess in a Mario Party!"

"Wario, I KNOW this has something to do with you!" Daisy yelled.

"Hey! I may be evil, but I swear! It wasn't me!" Wario held up his hands in defense. The wind picked him up and threw him into Yoshi. Bowser appeared seconds later in his clown car, scowling at the entire scene.

"What's THIS?! Why wasn't I invited to the party, HUH MARIO?" He asked. The wind stopped everyone dropped to the ground, falling in the soft grass.

"I didn't let Peach handle the guest list this time." Mario explained. "If it were up to her, Shadow Queen would be here right now."

"HEY!" The princess frowned.

"BAH!" Bowser waved a hand. "I'll just make my OWN party! A party fit for Bowser! BWHAHAHAHA!"

he raised both of his hands and an energy sphere appeared between them. It grew bigger and bigger each second. When it was big enough, Bowser threw it at the lonely island. It exploded and in its place was a huge tower with a Bowser statue on top. The tower was very high and had an eerie purple aura encircling it.

" _And with that, he built Bowser's Tower. A fearsome monument to his terrible power."_

Bowser flew over to the tower and jumped out, landing infront of the statue of himself. Lighting flashed again. Everyone stared.

"And guess what? You're ALL invited to join me at this party! I've got some GREAT ideas for party favors too!" He raised his hand dramatically.

 _"Bowser got to work locking away the fun of the party islands into all kinds of weird bubbles."_

 _"_ Come on! Join me at my party! _"_ Bowser clapped his hands and several mini Bowsers appeared.

"H-hey! That's-a not fair!" Mario glared. "Alright! You can come to the party!"

"TOO LATE!" Bowser roared. "I'm already offended..."

A mini Bowser grabbed Peach by the arm.

"Mmmarrriooooo!" She yelled. "Help me!"

While Mario went to help Peach, Wario and Waluigi decided to make things worse.

"HEY!" Waluigi yelled. "Only we ruin the parties!"

"Well now it's MY turn!" Bowser waved his hands once again. The mini Bowsers doubled in size.

"SHOOT!" Wario backed away slowly. He bumped into Yoshi, who was standing behind him. The mini Bowser grabbed Peach and started flying away somehow.

"MMARRRIOOO!" Peach screamed louder. Mario grabbed onto her dress, hanging on for dear life. Peach looked down at him and shrieked.

"LOOK DOWN!" She screamed. "Please, LOOK DOWN!"

Mario quickly looked down, avoiding seeing under Peach's dress. Bowser snapped his fingers and everyone fell unconscious. Bubbles picked them up and floated off towards the tower. The mini Bowsers all disappeared.

"My Party is about to begin!" Bowser laughed. "Now that everyone is here!"

 _"This is the biggest crisis the Party Islands have ever faced."_

. . .

Daisy peeked out from behind the red pillar she was hiding behind.

"What just HAPPENED?" She stared at the tower, where Bowser was still laughing evilly to himself. She got up and started walking towards the tower. Daisy bumped into something. It was a large bubble surrounding party Island. She placed both gloved hands on it.

"That IS some scary tower Bowser's got there." She commented. She ran her hand over her hair and remembered her missing crown. Her eyes narrowed. "I need to get over there."

She pushed the bubble, but it stayed in place. She kept pushing until she was out of breath.

"That's it..." Daisy brought out a random hammer and slammed it against the bubble. It popped instantly. She smiled and put the hammer back where ever it came from. There was a series of tiny floating islands leading towards the tower.

 _"Can Daisy defeat Bowser and save the Party Islands? Or will Bowser have the last laugh?"_

Daisy arrived at the front of the tower, and looked up. She spotted her crown lying in the grass.

"Hey Daisy! Wait for me!" A voice yelled. She turned as a green toad ran up to her.

"Oh, hello!" Daisy smiled. She placed her crown back onto her head.

"I heard you were going to try climbing Bowser's Tower, and I thought I might be able to help you! Want me to come?"

"Yeah! Let's go save our friends!' Daisy nodded. Green Toad cheered.

"Alright! I'll do my best! Now let's go tackle the tower!"

They both ran up the stairs and inside.

 _"Thus begins the adventure at Bowser's Tower."_


End file.
